Make another choice
by Eyael
Summary: La jeunesse de Picsou, épisode 6: et si les choses s'étaient passées différemment dans le Transvaal? Que se serait il alors passé? Est ce possible de croire en l'amitié et de changer de point de vue? Venez lire!


**Make Another Choice**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des studios Disney et ont été inventés par Carl Barks.

Situation de l'histoire : à placer dans le sixième épisode de « Lifes and Times of Scrooge Mc Duck » (La jeunesse de Picsou)

L'argent, la gloire, la richesse… Qui n'a jamais souhaité connaître le sentiment grisant qu'on ressent quand on sait qu'on possède une incommensurable somme d'argent, que les gens vous considèrent comme quelqu'un ? A fortiori quand la chance ne vous a jamais souri, que des années durant malgré le travail acharné, la chance n'est pas là ?

C'est frustrant, rageant et le ressentiment peut vous pousser à prendre des « raccourcis » ou non.

Naître dans la pauvreté, entendre systématiquement la même rengaine : »les pauvres n'ont pas leur place dans la société » être considérés comme de la vermine, des êtres insignifiants alors que toutes les vies ont la même valeur…

Parfois, la vie change du tout au tout quand on décide de changer ce qu'on est, on ne sait pas ce qui arrive mais on veut croire en l'avenir et aux objectifs qu'on s'est fixés.

Quand bien même, on ne rencontre pas le succès escompté, il y a de bons côtés à ces malheurs : le vécu de l'aventure, les enseignements à en tirer ou les rencontres qu'on peut faire.  
Et justement dans ce cas là, Picsou se souvient encore de ce que lui avait dit le futur président des états unis : « naître riche n'est pas un exploit »

A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire citation qui peut s'appliquer aussi bien à la guerre qu'au monde du travail. Et bon sang, après toutes ces aventures, quels souvenirs inoubliables, quelle gloire, quelle notoriété !

Encore un pays inconnu, de nouvelles terres à explorer, une chance à saisir même si elle est infime. Restera il vraiment assez de place pour se distinguer des autres mineurs et pouvoir obtenir sa concession ? Pas sûr, surtout avec les conflits politiques, même si ce ne sont pas vraiment ses oignons.

Certains sont bien naïfs de croire réussir à devenir riches ! C'en est presque comique. Comment ce type peut il prétendre avec un tel aplomb qu'il deviendra fabuleusement riche alors qu'il n'est pas grand chose tout comme lui.  
Même si il lui a sauvé la vie et lui a offert de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Soit ce type est vraiment naïf, soit trop gentil. Peut être les deux après tout, songe Gripsou, le soir venu.

On peut effectivement réussir à s'affirmer et à gravir les échelons de la société, mais de là à devenir fabuleusement riche en s'imaginant que ce sera simple et qu'il suffira d'une bonne dose de patience… C'est bien la preuve qu'on est soit un parfait idiot tellement on est naïf, soit qu'on se sent supérieurs aux autres parce qu'on a déjà « tellement appris de la vie ! »  
« Un jour je serais riche et blablabla…. Bon ça va comme ça, tu pourrais pas changer un peu de sujet ou te taire ? » Mais bon, tout cela sera vite terminé. Cette opportunité est réellement arrivée à point nommé juste encore un peu de patience.

-Peut être que moi aussi, je t'apprendrais quelque chose…

Oui, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir là dessus. Une leçon qu'il avait déjà apprise et qui lui laisse encore un mélange de rancœur et d'amertume.

-Toi ? Tu es trop jeune mais je te remercie quand même, répond Picsou touché par ces mots. Comme quoi, ça sert de sauver des vies. Ca faisait longtemps, oui bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'avoir un ami, quelqu'un avec qui partager ses rêves, son vécu. Les choses seraient sans doutes moins dures à vivre en les affrontant à deux.

Prochaine étape : Johannesbourg, pensa Picsou avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
« Oui Mr Picsou, je vais t'enseigner une leçon à propos de la vie. Et tu seras dans un tel état que ce ne sera pas la peine de me remercier ! »  
Mieux valait encore attendre un peu avant de partir, attendre que cet idiot ait sombré dans le sommeil du juste et alors… Adieu ! On verrait si un type orgueilleux comme lui survivrait longtemps.

Il était à présent près d'une heure du matin.  
Le chariot était là, à portée de main, il ne se passait rien et Picsou dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. C'était trop facile ! Si seulement ça pouvait être un peu plus souvent comme ça.  
-Je me souviendrais longtemps de ta gentillesse, tu peux me croire Picsou !  
Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu, avec la revente d'une partie de ce bazar, il pourrait s'offrir du matériel et dénicher des diamants et de l'or, devenir enfin riche !  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait il aussi mal à l'aise et même… honteux ?  
Ca avait beau être du tout cuit, ça restait quand même un vol.  
Une action basse et méprisable, qui lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes de surcroit. Voler, n'avoir aucun scrupule à prendre ce qui n'était pas à soi… Si sa mère avait su ça, elle n'aurait jamais été autant déçue.  
Un vol restait un vol, peu importe que ce soit pour survivre on pouvait toujours s'en sortir en étant honnête et carré.  
Gripsou était plongé dans ses réflexions avant de finalement prendre une décision et de laisser tomber à terre les rênes.

Quel choix tordu il avait eu fait! Mais c'était peut être mieux que la première idée qui lui était venue en tête.  
Après tout à deux il y aurait moins de dangers à affronter que seul, la route était encore longue. Et ce type pouvait encore lui être utile, lui et son matériel.

Sans oublier que... Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie!Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Ce type ne semblait pas non plus attendre grand chose en retour, à part sans doute une promesse tenue. Oui, même si il ne savait rien de lui de ce qui s'était passé et avait accepté de faire un bout de chemin à deux en se montrant plutôt amical avec lui.

Ce Picsou, il était vraiment différent des autres types qu'il avait croisés. Alors soit, il était agaçant avec ses grandes ambitions mais peu importe, la patience pouvait être un maître mot.  
Ce n'était que partie remise, les choses redeviendraient normales une fois à Johannesbourg.  
« Je dois vraiment être fou pour laisser passer cette chance ! Et encore plus pour faire ce que je fais ! »

Gripsou observa un court moment Picsou en train de dormir ronflant comme un tracteur du sommeil du juste avant de le secouer.

"hammnnn? gu'est ze gue z'est, marmonna Picsou d'un ton ensommeillé"

-Il n'y a eu aucune bestiole mais il vaut mieux faire un second tour de garde. Et je crois que c'est ton tour, répondit Gripsou, cette fois sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

-Oh très bien très bien, soupira Picsou en sortant du feu une bûche et en se levant. Merci encore et repose toi bien!

"Je me reposerai quand je n'aurais plus à écouter tout ce blabla stupide!" pensa intérieurement Gripsou en déroulant une couverture et s'y enroulant tandis que Picsou scrutait les environs en baillant. 

A suivre


End file.
